Akim
Character Statistics Tiering: 8-B, possibly 8-A | High 6-C, possibly Low 6-B | At least 6-A | 5-B, possibly Higher Verse: Blood Lad Name: Papradon Akim Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Unknown Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Portal creation, Regeneration High-Mid, Can amplify his stats by swapping his body parts with others, Limited Body control, Power Mimicry | Everything but to a greater extent and, Energy projection and absorption, He can create things such as hands spikes and tendrils out of magic | Everything to a greater extent and, True flight, can morph his magic into various creatures, Life manipulation, Regeneration Low-High, Transformation, Possible Soul absorption, Gets stronger over time, Immortality 1 and 3. Destructive Ability: City Block Level (He could damage Staz who created an explosion that had destroyed a city block), possibly Multi-City Block Level (When he and Staz clashed for the final time it caused an explosion that seemed to destroy the surrounding area) | Large Island Level (Much stronger than Heads who has control over a dimension filled with City and Mountain sized Islands), possibly Small Country Level (Fodderized Wolf Daddy who was a lot stronger than Heads) | At least Continent Level (He can easily defeat Britney and Kelly at the same time who are more powerful than him after he absorbed Richardz) | Planet Level (Stronger than every character and can easily beat Staz who at this point can stomp Britney. He has also been stated to be able to easily destroy the Demon World if he wanted to), possibly Higher (Due to the fact he constantly grows in power) Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with Staz who can dodge and react to bullets) | At least Supersonic+ (Can keep up with Wolf Daddy who is leagues above Staz) | At least Supersonic+ | Unknown (Can react to Ultimate Demon Staz) Lifting Ability: At least Superhuman (Should be similar to Wolf) | At least Superhuman | Class K (Due to the size of his magic creatures) Striking Ability: City Block Class, possibly Multi-City Block Class (Can harm Staz) | Large Island Class (Can harm Wolf Daddy), possibly Small Country Class (Seems to be a lot stronger then Wolf Daddy) | At least Continent Class (Can easily harm Britney and Kelly) | Planet Class, possibly Higher (He has been stated to have the power to destroy the Demon world) Durability: City Block Level (Tanked hits from Staz), possibly Multi-City Block Level | At least Island Level (Tanked hits from Wolf Daddy), possibly Small Country Level (Didn't seem to take any damage from Wolf Daddy) | At least Continent Level (Didn't seem to take any damage from Britney or Kelly) | Likely Planet Level (Wasn't harmed by any characters attacks and was implied to be able to survive the destruction of the Demon World. Regeneration and Immortality make him hard to kill) Stamina: Likely Limitless (Since the only part of his body that is fully attached to him is his heart and the rest is just controlled like a puppet he likely never feels exhaustion) Range: Standard Melee Range, likely Universal with Portals (Bell could travel to separate dimensions with her portals) | Tens of Metres (He can shoot various projectiles), likely Universal with Portals | At least Hundreds of Metres, likely Universal with Portals Intelligence: Although he is arrogant he's been able to trick Braz the smartest character in the series and can think up complex battle strategies when enraged. Weaknesses: He's arrogant but this is somewhat negated by his intellect. He needs some sort of frame to make portals in. He can only mimic abilities by touching people | Same as before except he no longer needs a frame to create portals. Versions: Akim | After he absorbed Richardz | After absorbing Grimm Other Attributes List of Equipment: 5 expanding rings | None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Blood Lad Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5